Chat Panel
The chat pane is a great way to stay in touch with the people around you in the game. If you look at the chat pane, you'll see several major features: Text entry field This field is where you enter text. You don't have to click on this field to activate it (although that *does* work). While playing the game, you can just hit ENTER to move the focus to the chat text entry field. Then you can type what you want to say and hit ENTER to send it. The focus will then shift back to the game window and you can keep playing. Channel Tabs The tabs across the top of the pane are the various types of chat that you can receive. The "ALL" tab has all the chat types collected together, but clicking on one of the other tabs lets you see *just* the information described. For example, if you *only* want to see what's sent to you in the /crew channel, then click the CREW tab and that's all you'll see. (Click the ALL tab to go back to listening to everything again.) Send Buttons Below the area that shows the chat you've received, but above the text entry field, you'll see four colored tabs. Those tabs let you pick a default channel on which to *send* text to other people. Sending The four "send" buttons are (from left to right): *white : local chat :key shortcut : /t :This sends chat messages to people in the immediate room around you. *red : broadcast chat :key shortcut : /s :This sends chat to everyone in the same zone as you and is commonly used to ask questions, auction items, etc. Warning: Too much liberal use of this channel may cause other folks to yell at you for "spamming" so use it sparingly. :) *blue : crew chat :key shortcut : /c :Any text entered is sent to only those players in your Crew. This is very useful for chatting during combat. Crew messages are sent to crew members regardless of their location within the game. *yellow : clan chat :key shortcut : /cl :Text entered on this channel goes out to everyone in your Clan, regardless of their location within the game, or what server they are on. Whispers There's one other way to send messages in the game. It's called a "whisper". This is used to send a message to a specific player, and such a message can be sent to any player in the game, regardless of location. A /whisper has to reference a player's name, so it's a little trickier to use than the standard chat channels. Type "/w " to send a whisper. For example, if I was going to send a whisper to Qixter, I would type the following: /w Qixter Hi there! and then hit ENTER to send it. NOTE: If you are sending a /whisper to someone that has spaces in their name (example: "The Undead Suitor") then you would need to use underscore characters instead of spaces. (example: "The_Undead_Suitor") For ease of usage, you can respond to a /whisper by just hitting BACKSPACE instead of typing all that "/w" stuff out again. You can also use "/r" to reply, if you'd prefer. An example would be: /r Hi there! to return a message to the person that just sent you a whisper. (/r is useful if you prefer to bind BACKSPACE to a different key than to respond to a whisper.) Others * Type "/me" in order to create a message starting with your username, but without the ":" and in bold. * Type "/stuck" if you find yourself stuck the Barton Coliseum. This will send you back outside. Additionally, if you find yourself stuck in an area that you aren't supposed to be, for example you are in the middle of the lake in Bass'ken, if you type /stuck you will automatically be transported into the null chamber. If you happen to find yourself stuck in the tree on the west side of Otami Ruins, typing /stuck also transports you to the null chamber. However this function only works in these two circumstances, if you type it while you are in a normal region of the map, nothing will happen. * Type "/invite" space "username" to invite someone to your crew even if they aren't on the recrewt panel. Though this technique may not always work for some people, it can still be useful. Category:Guides